I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by mtd4417
Summary: songfic--VinceGretchen. cant really explain it too well. really sweet. please RR!


A/N: hey everyone. this is a songifc to Aerosmith's song I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. i wrote this about gretchen and vince because, even though i love tj/spinelli fics, i think i already have too many written about them like this. anyway i hope you like this please RR!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess, the characters, or this song!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince LaSalle tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't seem to get to sleep that night. He had just gotten married to the love of his life, Gretchen Grundler, two weeks ago. They were on their way home from their honeymoon, and Vince couldn't sleep. He turned over and saw Gretchen sleeping there peacefully. She looked so innocent and beautiful when she as asleep. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

****

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.

Watch you smile when you are sleeping.

While you're far away and dreaming.

He could not imagine ever living life without her. He always thought that, deep down, he knew Gretchen and him would be together. Ever since he met her in kindergarten. She was perfect then, and she is still perfect now. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her. Over the years, his crush on her got more serious. Eventually, he got to the point where he would almost become a completely different person when she was around. He was in love, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

****

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.

I could stay lost in this moment forever.

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.

After a few years Vince began daydreaming about his future life with Gretchen. He would practice what he would say to win her over while he was walking down the hallway or looking in a mirror. He would pay more attention to her to see what she was interested in. By the end of sixth grade, Vince knew almost everything there was to know about Gretchen. He never missed out on an important event in her life, and he was always there when she needed him.

****

I don't wanna close my eyes.

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby.

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do.

I'd still miss you, baby.

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Now Vince was lying in bed with her. After all these years of waiting, he finally was married to her. He would do anything for her, and she knew that. When he was with her, he heard every breath she took, he saw every motion she made. He loved her, and that would never change.

****

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating.

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming.

Wondering if it's me you're seeing.

Vince took his hand and pushed some stray hair out of Gretchen's eyes. She was so beautiful in her sleep. Vince didn't know what he'd do without her. He would not be able to live.

****

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.

And I just wanna stay with you.

In this moment forever, forever and ever.

He remembered back in eighth grade when some popular jock tried to take advantage of Gretchen. Vince had, of course, been there to stop it. Gretchen had many problems with guys through school. In elementary school no boy would go out with her because they thought she was a geek. In junior high and high school the guys started to try and take advantage of her and use her for one thing and one thing only. They all thought she was so easy. Vince had protected her all those times. He never missed one time.

****

I don't wanna close my eyes.

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, baby.

And I don't wanan miss a thing.

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do.

I'd still miss you, baby.

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

In eleventh grade, Gretchen had had enough. She was fed up with guys trying to take advantage of her. It was time she did something about it. She changed her reputation. She was no longer the pretty, easy, popular girl that every guy tried to take advantage of. She was now a tougher girl. She was sweet usually. Until someone messed with her, that is. She was a little like Spinelli was back in grade school, but not as tough. Once again, Vince never missed one movement, and he never planned on it either.

****

I don't wanna miss one smile.

I don't wanna miss one kiss.

Well, I just wanna be with you.

Right here with you like this.

I just wanna hold you close.

Feel your heart so close to mine.

And stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time.

Vince began to feel drowsy. He didn't want to fall asleep. He enjoyed bringing back memories of Gretchen, his one true love. But he knew that he had a while to drive tomorrow if they wanted to get home. So he let his eyes close, and within seconds, Vince was finally asleep beside Gretchen.

****

Don't wanna close my eyes.

Don't wanna fall asleep.

Cause I'd miss you baby.

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do.

I'd still miss you baby.

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

I don't wanna close my eyes.

I don't wanna fall asleep.

Cause I'd miss you baby.

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do.

I'd still miss you baby.

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Don't wanna close my eyes.

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah.

I don't wanna miss a thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so what do you think? was it too long and boring? too cheesy? what do you think? did you like it? please let me know what you thought! yes i love TJ/Spin stories but i was writing way too many songfics like this about them. don't be too mad. anyway, hope you liked. please RR!!


End file.
